Diamonds in the Sky
Summary Another crash brings more travelers to the planet, as the Robinsons work to salvage their ship with help from their mysterious new companion. The Robinsons discover they're not the only colonists to have survived. A terrifying storm threatens everyone's safety. Plot As an alarm sounds, a man in a space helmet awakes suddenly. A chicken clucks, perched on half-broken debris. The vessel is hanging on the edge of a cliff. The man groans as he struggles to remove his spacesuit. A part of the vessel falls away and the man jokingly asks if the chicken can get it for him. He calls to a woman in the vessel, Tam, asking if she's there. Instead, another woman tells him that she's stuck and he explains that the sand has jammed the restraints. He asks her to toss him her knife, saying that it's the only one they have, so not to drop it. She asks what happened to his, and he admits that he dropped it. She reluctantly tosses the knife and he manages to catch it, telling her he's the person she'd most want to be stranded with in an in emergency situation. He manages to free himself and starts heading for her as the ship continues to break apart. He struggles to reach her as the situation becomes more precarious. He tells her to try to climb out without moving. He pulls her away, heading into the title display. reluctantly reaches to touch the Robot and Will tells her that it's okay. She chuckles, saying she knew that they weren't alone. She explains that the robot is synthetic, and Penny asks if they still make the history books even if it's a robot. Will says she only gets to be famous for being related to him. Maureen asks the robot if he has a name or knows where they are. Will explains that he saw the Robot's spaceship, so he's not from the planet. He says that he thinks he crashed when they did and that he thinks he's all alone and hurt. The Robot steps forward, and uses its heat to melt the water and start heading under for the Jupiter 2. John spots a rip in Will's jacket and asks how it happened. He says it must have happened when he fell. Back at the other spaceship, which is identified as Jupiter 18, the man and the woman have managed to get outside. He asks if Tam maybe has a toolbox. They joke about the unlikely possibility of him fixing it. The chicken clucks and the woman looks over a photo album. He tells her to not get sentimental, that he's not carrying her bag when it gets too heavy. He finds a necklace and gives it to her. He then spots Tam and races over to her, finding her badly injured. He asks for the woman's help, but she tells him that she's not that kind of doctor. He tells her it doesn't matter and starts taking her boots off. She says she thought they were friends. He says that she would have done the same. She suggests he could show some decency and he tells her to bury her if she wants, but he's going to make sure nobody buries them. He sends up a flare. Penny comments that she wishes Dad would hurry up so that they could get to the Jupiter 2 and Judy, recalling her ordeal underwater, says that it's not so bad up above. They hear a howling and Penny says they should agree it was just wind. Down below, the Robot slowly works to clear the water from inside the Jupiter 2, while John works to make repairs. Meeting up with the Robot, he asks him just who he is. Back at the Jupiter 18, the woman suggests they shoot another flare, but the man says that they already wasted one and there's nobody there. He scans the area with high-tech binoculars and spots a parachute. He tosses the woman Tam's boots, telling her to put them on, but she says she won't. He tells her the sand is as sharp as diamonds and insists she wear them. They take off and he reluctantly takes the chicken too, despite his previous insistence that the woman travel light. He tells her that if they find a cow, she's carrying it. The Robinsons are back on the Jupiter 2. They're using an advanced 3D printer to make a leg brace for Maureen and otherwise fixing up the ship. Penny tells Will that his robot is creepy, but he tells her she'll get used to it. She asks how long it's staying. John asks Judy how she's holding up and she tells him she's good. She encounters the Robot and greets it. She thanks it for saving her. It considers her and goes back to its work drying the ship. She brings the leg brace to Maureen and has her try it out. She sniffs and smells ozone, asking Penny why she hasn't finished the filters. Penny tells her that John told her to clean, but she says she'd like to breathe. She then gets a comm from John telling her to continue cleaning. Outside, Penny sees an explosion. Maureen and John agree that it must be from other survivors. She tells him that the children should hear them speaking with one voice - hers. John pays a visit to Will, tossing a baseball with him. She tells him to get his gear as they come along to look for survivors. On the bridge, they begin the slow process of lifting the ship out of the water. John and Maureen leave the girls a large to-do list as they head out to look for survivors with Will and the Robot. John tells her that he doesn't want to let the Robot out of his sight and they don't get one without the other. She tells him this is one of the things they should have discussed first. He says they can, but she tells him she's not worried about Will. He asks if she trusts the Robot and she tells him that he saved Will and Judy, and that builds trust. So they head off. Back with the Jupiter 18 duo, the man asks the woman just what kind of doctor she is. She says she's a psychologist. He chuckles, saying he can't believe people pay for that, that you only have to look at a person to know their deal within five minutes. He points out her necklace, a St. Christopher medal, but he doesn't believe in being protected by a saint. He thinks she doesn't either, being PhD, and asks why she does wear it - perhaps something to do with her brother he reminds her of. They reach the parachute he spotted and find the cracked and bloodied spacesuit of an Angela Goddard. He starts to loot it, only for her to breathe roughly. He reels backwards and the woman asks if he didn't check her pulse. She wonders what they're going to do now. The girls being the ascent of the Jupiter 2. Penny presents Judy with Oreo cookies and she wonders if she really spent 14.3 ounces of her personal allocation on that. Penny explains that Mom did. It's a reward for finishing their tasks. An alarm sounds and Judy tells her the pump's clogged again. She asks if they can trade off. The exploration group discovers the remains of the Jupiter 17. It's a total loss. As Judy fixes the pump, thunder rumbles in the distance. She grumbles that every time she comes up, it's something worse. She comms for Judy and Maureen, but they're out of range. They won't see the storm until it's directly above them. They argue about an attempt to save them, but there's nothing they can do, and Judy tells Penny to stop panicking. Penny, however, can't bear it and makes a rash attempt to try to get them out quickly. Judy asks if she's lost her mind, but it manages to be enough to free them to reach a vehicle in the vessel. The vehicle, however, the Chariot, bears a tag - "Some Assembly Required." At the Jupiter 17 crash-site, the group leaves a message on a rock and tries to comm any other survivors. They hear a howling, which Will says he's heard before from the Robot's crashed ship. Maureen tells Will to ask the Robot if he knows where his ship is, but Will says he thinks it doesn't remember anything from before it got hurt. John and Maureen get into an argument about whether they should go back to their ship. Will asks the Robot if it can take him back to where they met. They take off, John and Maureen still bickering. The man and the woman from the Jupiter 18 spot smoke in the distance. They start to take off again, seeing that the storm is closing in. The man says that they're leaving Angela, that they have no choice. The woman says she supposes he's right, but the man gives the chicken and takes the woman anyway. He says he's no humanitarian, but she says that while he puts on a show of being self-interested, she knows he's a good person, someone who will save his chicken. He tells her the chicken is good at dinner-time. Penny comms Judy, telling her the Chariot is ready. Judy flashes back to being trapped underwater and sobs on a couch. Penny watches, realizing just what her sister is going through. She heads for the Chariot, removes the "Some Assembly Required" sticker, and straps in. She takes off. Judy races after her, but she's too late. Penny reaches the edge of a cliff and tries comming her family. There is no response other than radio static. She braces herself, eats an Oreo, and engages Winter Mode on the vehicle. She comments that it's just like bumper cars where everybody dies and sets off. Back with the Jupiter 18 crew, the woman suggests that it's time for a flare. She gets out the flare kit and he shoots one off. She asks what would happen if they're only survivors, pointing out they only have one flare left. The man tends to Angela and they have some water. They discuss the woman's brother. He says it must have been hard, leaving him, and she explains that he died in a car wreck. The storm starts closing in on them. John, Maureen, Will and the Robot reach the wreck of the Robot's spaceship. Maureen tells Will to stay outside as they head in to explore. Outside, Will tries to play catch with the Robot, but when he tosses the ball, it just bounces off it. So he explains the concept. They start playing a fun game of catch, Will commenting that it isn't weird at all. He tells the Robot that he always wanted John to come back, noting that the Robot probably doesn't even know what a dad is. In the spaceship, John and Maureen find themselves in what seems to be some sort of simulated environment. It's a three-dimensional map of the area. They discover that they're in another galaxy. John doesn't understand how the Resolute could have gotten them there and Maureen agrees that it's impossible according to every known law of physics. John suggests that maybe somebody wrote some new ones. The Robot has a flashback of the carnage he caused on the Resolute. Will gasps - he apparently had the same vision. He shakes his head and cries, running from the Robot in a panic. He sits down and the Robot finds him. He demands to know if what he saw was it - why it attacked. He demands that he tell, but the Robot doesn't remember. Will tries to rationalize that he isn't like that anymore, asking if he is. He tells the Robot to raise its left hand and it does. He asks it to raise the right and it does that too. He has it turn around. He tells it walk forward, which would be off a cliff. He stops it and has it come back. He reaches out and touches it. The storm closes in on the Jupiter 18 crew. They take shelter in a cave. The woman shouts that her necklace is missing and he goes to retrieve it. It's messed up, but she tells him to fix it while she's gone. She says she's going to find help. He asks if she's sure. She tells him he has one flare left and he'll know when to use it. She leaves him with Angela, and he tells Angela he'll be pissed if she dies now. Will and the Robot walk back to the spaceship. They meet John and Maureen. They ask why he ran off and he says he was just exploring. John tells him it's enough exploring for the day. Penny continues driving forward. She tries the comm again, but still gets no response. The storm rumbles in the distance. The storm reaches the Robinsons. It's a storm of some sort of rocks, and they race for cover. They take cover under a rock outcropping, but not before being bloodied by the falling stones. They finally receive Penny's signal. She tells them that she's in a Chariot and coming to get them. She asks where they are, but they don't know. The Robot powers up and Maureen tells her to look for the light. The Robot beams a bright searchlight on top of the rock. She arrives and everyone races inside the Chariot, except for the Robot, who holds on tight to the back. John drives and Maureen laughs in relief. She sees the Oreos and compliments Penny on finishing the list. She tells John that she should have been more receptive to him and she's glad he's there. He asks what about tomorrow, and she says they'll talk about it then. The man from the Jupiter 18 crew spots the Chariot with his binoculars. He has the chicken peck the flare box for good luck. The Chariot sees a flare and heads back into the storm. When they arrive, they find the woman. They ask if there's anyone else with her, but she says that it's just her. She shouts for them to go. The man looks inside the flare box, seeing it empty. He has a flashback, and realizes that the woman tricked him and took the flare while he went to retrieve the necklace. He swears and tosses aside the necklace. He grabs the chicken and hunkers down. The woman asks the Robinsons for their names. She introduces herself as "Dr. Smith." Back on the Jupiter 2, Judy paces. In the Chariot, everyone urges John to outrun the storm. They make inside the Jupiter 2 and Judy shuts the door. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. "Dr. Smith" meets the Robot, and Will tells her he isn't dangerous. But she does look worried. Cast ''Jupiter 2'' crew *Toby Stephens as *Molly Parker as *Maxwell Jenkins as *Taylor Russell as *Mina Sundwall as *Brian Steele as The Robot ''Jupiter 18'' crew *Ignacio Serricchio as Don West *Parker Posey as "Dr. Smith" Recurring appearances *Sibongile Mlambo as Angela Goddard *AnnaMaria Demara as Tam Roughneck Category:Episodes Category:Netflix Season One Episodes